<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrath of The Dreambender by Project_Prometheus2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706558">Wrath of The Dreambender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Prometheus2020/pseuds/Project_Prometheus2020'>Project_Prometheus2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcor Is Jealous Of Dipper, Alcor the Dreambender Does What He Wants, Alcor the Dreambender VS Bill Cipher, Alternate Selves, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Dipper Pines, Badass Ford Pines, Badass Mabel Pines, Badass Pacifica Northwest, Badass Stan Pines, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher does what he wants, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Brooding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons VS Demons, Dimension Travel, Dipifica (Gravity Falls), Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines live in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper Pines and Ford Pines Bonding, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Dipper Pines is Awesome, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Dipper Pines is a Dork, Dream Demon, F/M, Ford Pines Being A Jerk, Ford Pines Has Issues, Good Boyfriend Dipper Pines, Good Brother Dipper Pines, Good Demons, Good Girlfriend Pacifica Northwest, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Greasey's Diner, Grunkle Stan and Mabel Pines Bonding, High School, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Bill Cipher, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Multiple Selves, Mystery Shack, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Parent Death, Pines Family, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Supportive Mabel Pines, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Journals (Gravity Falls), The Portal (Gravity Falls), The Power Of Mabel, Transcendence AU - Transdimensional Arc, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines Friendship, kinda sorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Prometheus2020/pseuds/Project_Prometheus2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering an alternate universe with an extremely volatile and dangerously insane Bill Cipher slumbering deep beneath Gravity Falls that is due to awaken on December 21st, 2012, Dipper Pines, better known as the all-powerful and omnipotent demon, Alcor the Dreambender, makes his way to that universe in order to destroy Cipher and his Henchmaniacs, only to find himself forced to come to terms with the horrific monster that he has become over the centuries as he encounters not only an alternate version of himself, but alternate versions of his long-dead family and friends, all with the threat of Bill Cipher, the Henchmaniacs, and the coming school year ever looming. Will our heroes and their demonic ace in the hole come out on top? Or will the world as we know it become a living Hell where all are doomed to neverending suffering?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alcor the Dreambender &amp; Dipper Pines, Alcor the Dreambender &amp; Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Pyronica, Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Mabel Pines &amp; Waddles, Mabel Pines/Original Character(s), Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Tambry/Robbie Valentino, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrath of The Dreambender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everybody, and welcome to my latest creation, a Gravity Falls story! This one is set in the Transcendence AU, of which I am a huge fan, namely during the Transdimensional Arc. However, I very much plan on taking several creative liberties with this fic. First off, Dipper and Mabel are both fifteen years old, and were sent to live with their Grunkle Stan in the Mystery Shack permanently after their parents died. This is so I can further extend the story past the summer and into the winter of 2012, more specifically, December 21st. Yeah, I'm playing the Mayan Calendar card, which, by the way, MISSED OPPORTUNITY, ALEX. Also, that way the story is longer, which I think makes for a better story overall. Plus, I think it'd be fun to play up some teenage angst, brooding, and irrationality, especially when Dipper learns who Alcor the Dreambender really is, as well as having to cope with the loss of their parents and having to attend school in an unfamiliar place.</p><p>Well, that's enough about that, let us begin!</p><p>COVER ART BY ZILLYCHU ON TUMBLR.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prologue </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A World In Peril </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Within the depths of the Mindscape stood a towering black pyramid-shaped citadel known as the Fearamid, with several demonic sheep standing on what would normally be the front lawn. Many centuries ago, this citadel was once home to the most feared entity in all the multiverse, Bill Cipher. Now, however, Bill Cipher was dead and buried, and the Fearamid belonged to the entity that was responsible for Cipher's demise, an entity that made the deceased isosceles monster look about as threatening as a box full of puppies, an entity who was said to be far more powerful than Cipher ever was.</p><p> </p><p>That entity's name was Alcor the Dreambender.</p><p> </p><p>Alcor was lounging on the throne with the Fearamid, his form enshrouded by a black and yellow shadow that made him look as though he were a glitch in reality. While the two eyes on his face were closed, a third eye not dissimilar to Bill Cipher's was wide open. The Dreambender had acquired the power to look into other dimensions long ago, but only recently had he started to look into these parallel worlds. Lottocron Nine, the gambling dimension, in particular caught his interest. An omniscient demon like himself could probably make a vast fortune in that place, assuming he didn't get kicked out for some reason. But, that was irrelevant.</p><p> </p><p>True, while Alcor found these alternate worlds to be very fascinating, he kept his new hobby to a minimum. Why, you ask? Because he harbored within him a fear that he may uncover an alternate Earth where his beloved twin sister, Mizar, was still alive. He'd already uncovered an Earth fairly close by where Mizar had become the god-tier, mentally semi-stable dream demon in an event known as the Equivalence. He was sorely tempted to go and pay this version of Earth a visit, and perhaps have a nice conversation with Mizar… his first one in many centuries since she had died. But, the risk of abandoning his home universe in favor of hers were too great, and from what he could tell, Mizar felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>"HmM…?"</em> </b> Alcor muttered to himself as something decidedly sinister from one of the parallel worlds pinged at his demonic senses. His curiosity getting the better of him, the infamous dream demon decided to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his breath hitch at what he saw in this alternate Earth. A great many things were the same as in his own universe, and yet, there were a great many differences too… and yet, something was still terribly off about this world.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Alcor took a closer look at this Earth, and quickly came to realize what was wrong with it. The timeline was all kinked and fractured, leaving it decades behind most of the other worlds neighboring it. But, that wasn't all that was wrong with it. There was also impending doom quickly approaching it. Whatever it was, it was making Alcor's stomach twist into knots.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he heard it. The laugh of an entity he knew all too well… but, this Bill Cipher was vastly different in many ways. For one thing, he took on a human-esque appearance, much like Alcor himself. But, apart from that, this version of Cipher was an <em> absolute monster. </em> He was a sadistic and merciless psychopath who sought not to drown the world in chaos, creating a party that never ended with himself as the host who never dies, but rather, this Bill Cipher sought to subject the world to never ending suffering, strife, and torment.</p><p> </p><p><em> If this Cipher's plans come to fruition, then the Earth will become a literal Hell, where everyone is kept in a boundless loop of suffering </em> , thought Alcor as his fists clenched in determination. <em> I… I have to do something! I cannot allow this madman's plans to come to fruition. </em></p><p> </p><p>Even if they’re alternate versions of the ones he knows, the souls of his family and friends reside in that universe. Alcor knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he simply looked the other way, abandoning the souls of those he loved the most to a world far worse than the anything the Transcendence had ever hoped to accomplish. And moreover, once that world was conquered, what would stop that version of Bill Cipher from taking his conquest to other universes?</p><p> </p><p>One thing was abundantly clear to Alcor the Dreambender. Bill Cipher must be destroyed. And if this incarnation of the monster responsible for his transformation into a demon was even half as bad as advertised, then he was literally the only one who could even hope to stop him. And perhaps, in doing so, finally extract his revenge on the dream demon for destroying the innocent boy once known as Mason "Dipper" Pines.</p><p> </p><p>Alcor allowed a small smile to cross his face at the thought of avenging the human. Poor Dipper… he knew him well. Pining, no pun intended, after a smokin' hot redhead three years older than him, relentlessly hunting down anything that could lead him to uncovering the identity of the Author of the Journals, and generally trying way too hard to grow up. Now, thanks to Bill Cipher, there was only Alcor the Dreambender, the Forgotten One, the Destroyer of Lands, the Reigning King of Chaos and Dark Lord of Fear. Everything and everyone Dipper Pines had ever loved was dead and buried, although their souls and bloodlines lived on, and were forever under his protection.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>"BuT, nOw ThAt wE'vE eStAbLiShEd WhAt NeEdS tO bE dOnE aBoUt CiPhEr, NoW cOmEs ThE tRiCkY pArT: aCtUaLlY gEtTiNg To ThAt UnIvErSe,"</em> </b> mused Alcor as he hovered into the air, thinking about how best to go about popping over to that universe. After a moment, an idea came to the all-powerful dream demon. <b> <em>"PeRhApSssssss… yEssss… tHe PoRtAl!"</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>If there was still an interdimensional portal underneath the Mystery Shack, then perhaps Alcor could create a quantum rift that connected directly to it. Mustering up his energy, Alcor jutted his hands out in front of him and began to move them as though he were pulling something apart. With a tremendous amount of effort on Alcor's part, a fractured gateway that looked as though it were a portal directly to deep space appeared. With the rift opened, Alcor took a moment to catch his breath. Once he had recovered, Alcor took one last look at the Fearamid that was his home, and stepped through the quantum rift, and into a new universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a bingo! If you guys liked what you saw here, then please, by all means, kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I'll see you guys next time as we meet an alternate version of the Pines family! See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>